


A sweet confession

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Confession, F/M, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, everyone say thank you jeongin, they are both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungmin, had a crush on one of his friends and decides to, finally, do something about it.





	A sweet confession

**Author's Note:**

> i usually just write for tumblr but finally decided to post here too. you can find other works on softmiinho.tumblr.com and/or send requests!  
> i hope you like this!

Having a crush on one of your best friends can be tough. Talking with them about their crushes; watching said crushes being touchy with them; listen to them going on and go about the date they and, worst of all, being their shoulder to cry on when things went wrong.

Seungmin knew what all of that felt like. Damn, he experienced every single one of them. He didn’t believe in such thing as “the friendzone”, because let’s keep it real, just because you’re friends with someone and you treat them like you’re supposed to, it doesn’t mean they have to date you. Seungmin knew that that’s why he never did anything about his crush.

Another thing Seungmin knew was that it wasn’t just a crush and that he was completely in love with you.

You haven’t been talking about a new crush in a while and that made in think he might have a chance with you. And oh, just in time for Valentine’s Day! Seungmin spent two weeks writing a letter to you. Jeongin, one of his friends, helped him choose a stuffed animal for him to give you because whipped Seungmin couldn’t decide between the pink elephant and the cute puppy – he bought both, anyways. And last, but not least, a bag full of your favourite candy, that he knew you loved. And he hoped, god he sure hoped, that you wouldn’t hate him and leave after he confessed.

Then Valentine’s came. Seungmin had everything ready to surprise you after school: when he was walking you home from school, he would stop at the park where you two meet and he would confess to you. He was waiting for you on the front gate with a backpack full of his gifts for you; heart almost popping out of his chest with excitement, and mind with so many thoughts that he didn’t even notice you were in front of him until you waved your hand in front of his face.

“Seungmin! Seungminie!”

“Oh! Y/n!” suddenly it was all too real for him. In about 10 minutes you two were going to be at the park and he’d be confessing his love for you. God, Seungmin’s hands felt like jelly holding your hand. Wait why am I holding her hand?

“And I said yes!” you said jumping in front of him while holding his hand. His thoughts were even messier now. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him Seungminie, it just… since you guys are friends, and I’m always bothering you… I kept this for myself this time. And look,” an envelope in your other hand with your name written on it made his heartache. “I’ve a date with Woojin now!”

“Oh, I’m so happy for you Y/n!”

And it all began again. The circle of Seungmin’s relationship with you kept going on and on and on and he couldn’t find a way to break the ridiculous loop he got himself stuck in. Bittersweet feeling on his gut of seeing you happy, jumping like an energetic little kid on your way home, but knowing it wasn’t part of that happiness.

And the loop kept repeating itself.

 

 

 

The date with Woojin was good. You went to the amusement park, ate candyfloss and watched little kids trying to convince their parents to let them go on rides that were clearly not made for them. You had a really good time with him; Woojin was funny, kind and he was always making you laugh. You liked him. You liked being his friend.

“Y/n, I had a really good time today.” Woojin said went he dropped you of at your house.

“Me too Woojin” you replied with a bright smile on your face.

“Listen,” he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, getting most of it off his face. “I know you don’t like me as much as I like you… But I’m happy that you gave me an opportunity to be with you today.”

You hugged him, and he hugged you back, with his chin resting on top of your head. He was right, and you knew it. You liked someone else, and not all the dates in the world were going to make it change. Before letting go of you, he placed a kiss on your forehead.

“I hope he confesses to you soon,” he mumbled under his breath, making almost impossible for you to hear it.

 

 

Finally, school was over, and it was time for summer break. After the failure it was the plan of confessing on Valentine’s Day, Seungmin’s decided to go back to his previous plan: do absolutely nothing and hope his crush would go way. It was obvious to him that there was nothing he could do to make you see him a new light- with the same light he saw you every day for the past 2 years of your friendship. 

It was Saturday and Seungmin was heading off to your usual place at the local park. You had the brilliant idea of having a picnic to, quoting, “start off an amazing summer with an amazing day.” By the time he got there, you were already settled with a picnic blanket and a basket, full of delicious food, Seungmin supposed.

“Hi Seungminie!” you got up and ran towards him to hug him, burring your face in his chest. “I missed you so much~” you said and hugged him tighter.

“A-are you alright? We were together yesterday, as far as I can remember.” You looked up to him and then you both realised how close you actually were, making you both blush.

“Ah, can’t a person miss their best friend now? Jesus…” You let go of him, obviously flustered “and also, someone promised they would bring pizza and I’m starving!” you laughed at his face while he put his stuff on the blanket.

“What do you have there Seungmin?” you looked at another bag he placed next to your basket. It seemed full, but you didn’t know what it was inside.

“I thought that maybe we could play some games after eating so I brought a couple of game I found at home.” He cracked a cheerful smile.

“That was probably your best idea yet!”

“What about the pizza?” he said, moving a slice of pizza in front of his face.

“Okay, your second best.” You both laughed and started eating.

From sandwiches to the pizza, to the kimbap and the natural juice, between laughs and comfortable silence, your lunch with Seungmin went by pretty fast. He complained about not having enough room in his stomach to finish his last sandwich and you joked about him being lunch a child who couldn’t even finish his food.

“Just because you’re one month older doesn’t mean I’m a child,” he said before taking one last bite.

“Uh, not exactly, but I’m always taking care of you so that makes me the mom friend. Oh and also, I’m better at games, and everyone knows kids are the worst TM at games. So that makes you the kid.”

“First, did you say TM in a face to face conversation?” you proudly nodded. “God, you’re weird. Anyways… I’m going to ignore the argument of the kids being bad at games because I’ve no idea where that came from… I’m gonna be honest with you Y/n, you just keep winning because I let you win.”

“Sure!”

“Wanna bet?” he asked and before you could even reply he touched your arm and started running. “You’re it!”

“Seungmin! What the hell I was talking about card games, monopoly, and stuff like that! You cheater!” you started running after him.

You both ran through the park laughing. Passed by a couple of adults how gave you lowkey dirty looks because teenagers are weird. Then by, you presumed, a mama duck who was leading her babies to the lake, and a couple of people watching them closely. You eventually caught Seungmin when he started to run out of breath and then ran in the opposite direction.

You ran, ran, ran and ran until you were near a couple of trees and decided to stop there to hide. You were hiding behind a big tree and looking at the direction you came from to see if your lazy best friend was still trying to run after you.

“I going to win” you whispered to yourself.

“No, I won” someone whispered in your ear behind you, which made you scream and jump to see who was behind you. Seungmin laughed at your reaction, which resulted in you playfully slapping his arm. “Ah, Y/n don’t be like that. I might cry if you slap me again.” He pouted and took a step forward in your direction.

“Stupid Seungmin” you tried to take a step back but end up hitting your back on the tree behind you.

“Say it, Y/n, I won.” He put both of his hands on the tree behind you, near your head, and taking another tiny step, fully trapping you there. “You know I’m right.”

“N-No. You cheated.” You said completely nervous and already feeling your ears and cheeks burning due to lack of space between you and your best friend.

“Say it Y/n” he repeated.

“Never!” one of his hands made its way from the side of your head to your chin and hold it so you could look at him in the eyes and you realised you’ve never been this close to Seungmin before. You could clearly see his beautiful eyes and the strand of brown hair that was almost falling over his eyes; you can see his features and the mole on his cheek. He was so close.

And then he wasn’t.

“You will eventually.” He smiled at you and pulled away. “Can we go back? I’m thirsty, I need to drink some water.” He said and started to walk to the place where you left your stuff, with you following him.

“Y/n?” he said on your way back.

“Yeah?”

“You know you’re my best friend and that I really love your friendship, right?” you swallowed hard when he said that. What was he up too?

Seungmin didn’t know either. He didn’t even know how he got the guts to be so close to you 5 minutes ago.

“Yeah, I know. I feel the same way, Seungminie.”

When you both were finally at the place your stuff was, something got your attention. Laying on the blanket were little bags of candy, some papers and two stuffed animals.

“What the hell?” you said “Seungmin was is happening?”

“Just… Read…”

The bags of candy were placed in a way that it spelt “I LOVE YOU”.

“Seungmin, what…”

“Y/n,” he grabbed your hand and took a deep breath. “I like you. I like you so much. I’ve had this crush on you for about two years now. You know, all those times you had dates and came to me for advice? I was wishing it was me the lucky guy who’d take you out. All those times you cried and got angry because of some jerk, all I could think about was how happy I would make you, how I couldn’t do anything they did. Y/n, I could do anything to make you happy, to see you smile and to hear your beautiful laugh. This is going to sound so cheesy, but I can’t stop looking at you whenever you walk into the room. I don’t even know if my heart beats 1000 times faster whenever I see you or if it skips a beat. I was going to tell you sooner, I was… I was going to tell you on Valentine’s Day, but… You know…” he sighed and then continued, “when you told me you and Woojin weren’t going to work out I had already made the decision of not telling you about my feelings. It seemed pointless because I knew you would never look at me and see another thing besides your long-time best friend. Jeongin made me do it, he was the one that arranged this while we were gone. He said I had nothing to lose of letting my feelings out because “why could you stop being friends with someone who gives you 25 bags of your favourite candy?” His words, not mine!” he smiled. “All I’m trying to say is that I like you Y/n… and I wanted to know if you feel the same about me…” He finally looked at you, his those cute puppy eyes you liked so much.

“I like you too Seungmin. It didn’t work out with Woojin because I liked you. Actually, I didn’t work out with anyone because I liked you so much. All the dates… I was always thinking about you and about how much fun we’d be having if it was just the two of us there…. I like you, Seungminie.” You interlaced your fingers with his and moved closer. “I really do…”

Seungmin’s hand cupped your face and he caressed your cheek with his thumb, eyes looking straight into yours. Seungmin had never looked at you that way; it made you feel so loved and it made you fall for him even more. 

“Y/n..” Seungmin murmured your name. You placed one of your hand on the back of his and pulled him closer, closing the little space left between your bodies and your lips. Seungmin pulled away a few seconds to smile at you and give you little pecks all over your face. You giggled and placed a small kiss on his lips again.

It was so sweet, so gentle. Both of you felt yourselves falling even more in love.

Your fingers were intertwined with his when you made your way back home. You were sharing shy smiles and he’d occasionally put his arm around your waist.

Seungmin was a caring friend and always made you feel safe. But this. This was completely different. This was everything you wanted, everything you were craving for.

“Since when?” you asked him, out of nowhere.

“Uh?”

“Since when did you had a crush on me, Seungminie?”

“Since…” he laughed and looked at you, “Well, since you beat me in UNO for the first time. You looked so happy and cute, my weak heart couldn’t handle it.”

“Wait, so were you letting me win because I looked cute?” he pinched your cheek and kissed you, for the 100th time since he confessed -not that he was counting though.

“Sometimes.”

101st.


End file.
